


Pillow Talk

by lostspaceranger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Communication is important!, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Soft Boys, Talking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerability, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostspaceranger/pseuds/lostspaceranger
Summary: It's not like Keith didn't want to open up, quite the opposite, but he just wasn't able to express himself as easily as Lance could. He couldn't help but build up walls around him, lock his feelings in in fear of getting hurt and abandoned again.Even then, Lance still managed to tear those walls down over and over again.Quiet night conversations with Keith and Lance.





	Pillow Talk

#### 

Pillow talk (_noun_):  
Intimate conversation in bed.

Keith woke up slightly startled from the dream he was having and looked around the room he was in with confused eyes before settling down with a sigh.

Right, it was a dream. He was in his room, in space, with Lance and the other paladins.

He closed his eyes trying to slow down his breathing and felt a quiet rustle coming from the warm body that was pressed behind him. He felt himself smile softly when he felt Lance's arm wrap around his waist more securely, like he didn't want to let him go. Not like he would.

The experiences both of them had shared in the past few months had really brought them together. Lance proved again and again that he was going to be there for Keith, for the long run. As his teammate, his friend, his lover... every time he fell he was there to help lift him up again. Playful jabs turned into training together to hanging out and, eventually, into this weird companionship they had created. When so many people had left him behind before, Lance stayed, even when he didn't entirely understand why Keith did what he did.

It's not like Keith didn't want to open up, quite the opposite, but he just wasn't able to express himself as easily as Lance could. He couldn't help but build up walls around him, lock his feelings in in fear of getting hurt and abandoned again.

Even then, Lance still managed to tear those walls down over and over again.

He softly sighed looking down at where Lance's hand was resting on the bedsheets, his dark skin contrasting with them even in the dim lighting making the corners of Keith's mouth quirk up with a smile of disbelief. What had he even done to be deserving of someone like Lance? The way in which the blue paladin always managed to make anyone feel comfortable and was always there for people to lean on if they needed to was something that really caught Keith's attention after getting to know Lance better, finally ignoring the dumb rivalry that the cuban boy had started months back. He was incredibly loving and always tried to see the best in people, and Keith honestly felt a bit undeserving. Like Lance should be we someone better. For some reason he chose him.

He was thankful to the universe that he did.

Through the few months they had spent together they had grown extremely close, to the point in which the other paladins sometimes joked that they were attatched by the hip. They helped with what the other person lacked in, had each other's back. It was a nice feeling. Even though it was terrifying to let someone in, Keith was glad that he allowed himself to be vulnerable around the other boy.

He kept looking down at Lance's hand when he realised that he had zoned out at some point and that the hand was moving a bit, fingers drumming on the bed. He lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting with smiling bright blue. The boy before him let out a chuckle.

"You ok?"

"I- yeah, yeah... don't worry just zoned out"

"Sure?"

Keith nodded feeling a light blush spreading over his cheekbones at the thought of Lance having caught him staring out into space. He turned around to face him.

"I was just thinking about stuff."

Lance quirked an eyebrow up slightly and curled in further towards his boyfriend, tangling their legs together.

"Anything in particular? You didn't stay up late thinking again, right?" Lance sighed letting his brows crease with worry "Babe you should sleep more or you might trip and faceplant in training again"

"That was once!"

Lance bit back a smile at his reaction and stretched a hand forward placing a few stray hairs from Keith's crazy bedhair behind his ear.

"Yeah, yeah you crazy space ninja"

"Whatever"

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment. Lance was probably giving Keith a bit of space knowing that the quiet boy had a hard time speaking his mind when it came to emotions. He had always been good at reading people - knowing when they just needed a gentle nudge in the right direction - and after seeing the way Keith acted and how it always looked like he yearned to open up but didn't seem to know how to, he found that the best method was giving him time, allowing him to put his thoughts together before letting them out haphazardly.

"...I'm sorry that I'm so difficult."

Keith closed his eyes for a moment scrunching his face in concentration.

"It's not like I don't want to become closer or anything...it's just...hard."

"Keith."

The worried boy looked up at him looking frustrated at himself.

"It's ok. We don't have to be in a rush."

"But..." he bit his lip thinking for a bit before sighing, "I just wish I was better at this"

Lance smiled sympathetically and reached his hand to hold Keith's under the covers.

"Hey, we'll figure it out. Don't worry, I don't mind. Just take your time."

He slowly leant forward before waiting for Keith to close the distance between them kissing him gently.

"Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first klance fic I've ever written so I hope you like it! (Even though it's pretty short, and a oneshot and more like a drabble if I'm being honest). I didn't beta it so sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I am probably not making much sense.
> 
> I will start posting a pretty long klance fic that I am co-writing with my amazing girlfriend soon and I hope people will like it! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr (https://lostspaceranger.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
